Safety valves as well as blowout disks are complex in terms of the production or assembly, respectively, thereof, and therefore represent a cost factor that cannot be ignored. Sealing plugs from a material that is deformable in a rubber-elastic manner and which are disposed in the radial press-fit in the pressure relief opening have to date not been a suitable replacement for the above-mentioned blowout disks or safety valves because the response characteristic of said sealing plugs, in particular in the case of a low maximum permissible housing internal pressure, has to date not been sufficiently reliable.
It is therefore the object of the invention to specify a housing having an overpressure protection having a pressure relief opening and a diaphragm sealing plug, which can be made in a simple and cost-effective manner and in which the diaphragm sealing plug even at low housing internal pressures has a reliable response characteristic such that the housing can be employed even in the case of critical applications, for example as a battery housing for lithium batteries or the like.
This object is achieved by a housing having the features stated in the independent patent claim. Advantageous refinements of the invention are stated in the description and in the dependent claims.